english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mick Wingert
Mick Wingert (born July 4, 1974) is an American comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Po and Zeng in DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Tony Stark/Iron Man (ep79) *Breadwinners (2016) - Rusty (ep35) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016-2018) - Alex (ep20), Bruce Butterfrog (ep34), Carlos, Lomo (ep34), Martín (ep37), Additional Voices *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2014-2017) - Bryce Twigley (ep44), Crispy (ep66), Dax, Freedo (ep38), King Henrick, Nitelite, Skinny Imp (ep65), Wrong Way (ep91), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Po, Bad Po (ep10), Bandit#3 (ep40), Bunny Dad (ep43), Festival Goer#2 (ep38), Goat (ep24), Goat Kid (ep56), Goat Villager (ep34), Gorilla Waiter (ep52), Green Duck (ep46), Kid (ep11), Miller (ep59), Old Rabbit (ep59), Painter (ep76), Pig (ep58), Pig#1 (ep50), Pig Customer (ep49), Pig Villager (ep12), Qilin (ep49), Rhino Guard 1 (ep62), Rhino Guard#2 (ep8), Ruffian#1 (ep49), Shao (ep45), Thug#1 (ep61), Thug#2 (ep63), Villager (ep11), Villager (ep15), Villager (ep57), Villager (ep72), Villager#1 (ep55), Villager#1 (ep63), Villager#2 (ep40), Villager#2 (ep68), Villager#4 (ep55), Villager One (ep54), Warrior 2 (ep74), Wiseacre (ep36), Worker#1 (ep58), Ying (ep50), Zeng *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018) - Po, Black Tortoise *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2017) - Thace *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - D.E.R.P. (Mega Derp) (ep13), Green Goose (ep8), Squash (ep8) *Spider-Man (2017) - Tony Stark/Iron Man (ep8) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2012) - Caped Cod (ep26) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - High Ranking Volcaniac #1 (ep4), Taco Whale Worker (ep4) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Skuttlebutt (ep34) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mecard (2018) - Phoenix, Teacher 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Joker Security Guy *Curious George: Royal Monkey (2019) - Mayor, Nature Show Narrator, Worker *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (2017) - Mr. Slugworth 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Tony Stark/'Iron Man', Athidel 'Movies' *Bilal: A New Breed of Hero (2015) - Safwan ibn Umayya, Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Farmer Goose, Farmer Rabbit *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Starboard *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Travis 'Movies - Dubbing' *April and the Extraordinary World (2016) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Nitelite, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Po, Goose#2, Villager#1 *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - Goose Attendant, Pig Tailor *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda (2018) - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Lucky (2019) - Pappy, Security Guard *Marvel Rising: Heart of Iron (2019) - Tony Stark 'Web Animation' *New Shrek (2014) - Shrek Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Baki (2018) - Commissioner (ep2), Motohashi (ep2), Physical Ed Teacher (ep3), Professor (ep1), Umezawa (ep11) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Bad Boy B (ep1), Bureau Chief Komame, Foreman (ep3), Gamagoro (ep4), Gen Katsugi (ep12), Kyoho Fuefuki (ep28), Mystery Man (ep20), Public Works Ninja (ep5), Renga Kokubou (ep2), Shin Uchiha *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Howard Phillips Lovecraft *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Big Sam (ep10), Bully 2 (ep6), Crow, Duck Boy (ep1), Giant Robot (ep14), Grandpa, Hosoi, Pelican (ep7) *Marvel Future Avengers (????) - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Ultraman (2019) - Yapool 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Modest Heroes (2019) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Azuma Moto (ep1), Kataya (ep4), Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Disney Comics in Motion (2019) - Travis (ep8) *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel Rising (2019) - Paul (ep6), Tony Stark/Iron Man (ep6) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Arrow (2016-2017) - Vigilante Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Abel, Jeorge, Laslow 'Video Games' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Po *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Po *Fortnite (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Brax *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Raphael *The Technomancer (2016) - Mutants, Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Kane *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Boss *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Jesse *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Targa *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Cutler Beckett *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 6 Aviator *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Captain Aaron Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (19) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors